


Why Aren't You Afraid?

by pixelmask



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Past, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelmask/pseuds/pixelmask
Summary: Dark Choco Cookie was on edge. He'd be less uneasy about this situation if the well-dressed cookie hadn't approached him so bluntly.(OC/Canon, a little fluffy; Dark may be slightly OOC)





	Why Aren't You Afraid?

**Author's Note:**

> i've been in love with dark choco for a few days now thanks to a vague dream so here's this self-indulgent trash
> 
> (dark choco's going by he/him pronouns here, and english tea goes by any, but she/her will be used for convenience)

No matter how far into the woods he went, Dark Choco couldn’t shake off the feeling that he was being followed. Besides his own footsteps, the cookie could hear the rustling of the dirt and grass behind him.

Turning around, his suspicions were confirmed: a young cookie with light skin, orangish hair, wearing black pants with suspenders, a white shirt - and most notably a black bowler hat - had been walking behind him the entire time.

“...What do you want?” Dark asked, tightening the grip on the cursed blade he carried.

“Ah! I-I’m s-sorry,” the other cookie stammered, their voice feminine, with a slight accent, “I didn’t want to bother you, but I was walking through the woods and noticed you, so I was a little curious, and I apologize if--”

The blade had been pointed at them. They backed off slowly, shaking slightly.

“Don’t… come any closer.”

Dark Choco was on edge. He’d be less uneasy about the whole situation if the well-dressed cookie hadn’t approached him so bluntly.

“I’ll… stay away from you. But… may I at least tell you my name?”

No response.

“I’m English Tea Cookie, but you can call me Tea.”

“That… is a very nice name. But why… aren’t you afraid?”

Tea tilted her head. “W-what do you mean?”

The taller cookie stepped closer to her. “Why aren’t you afraid of me? This darkness is… nothing to be brushed off.”

“I’m not afraid of you because I’ve…” She trailed off. “I’ve been through this, once, too.”

“Please… tell me.”

Tea took a breath before speaking once again. “I was once a dark cookie myself. I was made to be a troublemaker, and didn’t care about good things and making friends. All I did was follow that… manifestation of Darkness herself.”

“Don’t tell me…” Dark Choco was taken aback by Tea’s confession. “The dark one…? She was your master?”

“Sort of. But once I saw the light, something told me going with the shadows wasn’t worth it. I managed to fight back, and, well… here I am.”

His gaze softened. “You fought back. That’s very brave. I am fighting back against the darkness, as well.”

“...It was the sword, wasn’t it?”  
  
The fallen hero nodded. “Yes. All I wanted… was to follow my dream and be a hero. I never knew this would happen.”

The shorter cookie placed a hand on the taller one’s shoulder pad. “Hey. Don’t worry. I know we’ve just met, but if you need someone to rely on, I’ll be here for you, okay?”

Suddenly, he felt himself smile - it was weak, but he could tell it was a genuine one - and held out a hand to the girl, who gently shook it.

“I feel I can trust you.”

Tea smiled. “I’m glad…! And I hope you don’t mind if I call you a ‘friend’?”

“Friends… I forgot what having friends was like. But you… you’re quite special."

The girl’s eyes brightened at the compliment.

“I-I hope I won’t be too much of a bother if I accompany you on a walk.”

“Not at all.” He shook his head. “It’ll be nice to have someone to talk to after so long. And I hope you won’t be too upset about being near me.”

Nothing about him would ever make Tea uneasy.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm terrible at writing endings and i apologize for going overboard on the ellipses  
> i'd have made it longer but it's 3am and i wanted to post it as soon as possible


End file.
